FwPCMH20
''NAMIDA no owakare!? Rina no PONPOKO Monogatari ''is the 20th episode of Fuatri wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Summary Nagisa is preparing for a test, and Mepple wants her to play with him. Then the 2 of them get into another conflict. Later, at the test, Nagisa knew the diagram from somewhere, but couldn't remember, because Mepple kept bothering her. She looked through the window, and saw, that Rina is only looking at the window hypnotized, and not focusing on a test. Later, after school, Shiho wanted to talk with them about Rina. She said, that she's been spaced out a lot and always looks at the window, even when you talk with her. Honoka said, that she probably is worried about something. Akane-san said, that she must have a crush on someone. Shiho said, that she'd knew if it was that, even without Rina talking about it. Later, the girls decided to talk with Rina. She denied at first, but later ran away, saying she'll "take care of it herself". Meanwhile, butler zakenna asked the villains to let him outside, because he keeps staring at the window all the time. Then the boy himself came, and asked to go outside, shocking everyone. After school, the girls decided to follow Rina. She went to an opposite side of her home. She bought an apple and went to the forest. She went to the cabin. Everyone followed her. Inside, Nagisa stepped on a branch, and Rina heard them. Then they saw, that Rina is taking care of baby raccoon. Then she told them story: Around a week ago she was there to do her sketch homework, and found him injured. She was worried, and came again. then it started raining. They came inside. She gave him snacks and bandaged his injured feet. Then they became friends. She called him Pontanosuke. Rina didn't wanted to tell anyone about him, because if they knew, she'll have to return him back to the forest, and his feet isn't yet healed properly. She wants to keep him as a pet. Then Honoka, and even Nagisa said, that they think, that she'll have to return Pontanosuke to the forest. Later, while going home, Rina apologised Shiho for not telling her, and said, that she knows she'll have to teturn Pontanosuke to the forest. Shiho said, that whatever she decided, she'll be all the way with her. Later, Nagisa and Honoka told Hikari about that, while mascots were playing nearby. Nagisa said, that she understands her too well - even though they got so well now, they'll have to say goodbye one day. The mascots will have to return to their world. Then the girls noticed new Heartiel - Wishun. He said, that the truth is coming closer. Next day, Rina told, that after Pontanosuke's leg is healed, she'll release him back to the forest. Shiho was happy, and Nagisa with Honoka were pretending to be happy - they thought bout saying goodbye to their mascots. They were talking about that on the roof, and Wishun came, saying the same thing. Meanwhile, Butler zakenna told good news to the boy - he will be able to go outside once Viblis-sama finishes her business. Later, Nagisa and Honoka took Hikari to Pontanosuke. Porun transformed to his real form, and wanted to play with him. Mipple and Mepple transformed too, and introduced themselves. Then they went to play until Shiho and Rina are done cleaning the classroom. Pontanosuke was surprised at first, but was happy and went to play. Then Nagisa started talking about real happiness - about how decideing wether to live in their own world is true happiness... but was interupted by Viblis. She created cabin zakenna, and the girls runned. Hikari went to protect Pontanosuke. Nagisa and Honoka called Mipple and Mepple. The girls reunited with their mascots, and transformed to Pretty Cure. Zakenna threw Black and White out. Hikari shouted them, and zakenna headed to her. Then Hikari transformed to Luminous. While zakenna was watching at Luminous transformation, Black and White retuned to action, kicking zakenna from behind. Then zakenna started attacking, accidentally hitting pontanosuke from the bush. Then, with new strenght, Black and White kicked over zakenna. Then all used Extreme Luminario, and defeated zakenna. Then Black took Pontanosuke. He was fine, and started licking black, tickling her. Later, Rina came, and with tears she released Pontanosuke back to the forest. Then adult raccon came, and Pontanosuke happily reunited with his mother. Shiho treated everyone. Then Nagisa remembered, what she wanted to say. She said some cool things about friendship, and Mepple said, that Nagisa isn't like herself now, saying smart stuff, and it resulted in another conflict between them, until Wishun stopped it, saying, that the truth is closer and closer. Meanwhile, the boy in the mansion finally went away from the mansion. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Takashimizu Rina *Pollun *Mepple *Mipple *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna *Viblis *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Kubota Shiho *Fujita Akane Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes